


rusty truth

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Please note, it's just the context, no actual death is depicted, taz drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Taako was the last of the birds to leave Faerun for the Astral plane.





	rusty truth

Taako was the last of the birds to leave Faerun for the Astral plane.

And you would think that Death, his hunk of a husband, would have been the one to escort him after a peaceful passing after a few centuries passed. That they would walk, arm in arm to join the others at the Burnsides’ cabin.

But no.

Instead, he was rudely ejected by a world that forgot what it gained in favor of remembering what it lost.

It wasn’t as though Taako could really blame them. Truth corrodes over time, and heroes can become villains in the mind’s eye when it’s left to rust.

Still, he wished more would have helped to maintain it. Because, in the days before the righteous sought him out, he heard whispers. Rumors of rallies.

Posters of a man preaching unrest.

He isn’t sure if they’ll stick around after he walks near the unending shore. They are all exhausted. And whether the world remembers, their saviors deserve to rest after so long. Especially after they are all finally together again.

But they’re all stubborn.

So they’re wait upon the shores. Watching the other plane. Hoping for the world to settle.

Praying that the cycle won’t start again.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on tumblr, and thought I'd share it over here, too. 
> 
> If you want to rant and rave about taz you're more than welcome to chat me up over at skip-to-my-lup. <3


End file.
